Tutora
by Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll
Summary: Y justo cuando creyó que su día no podía ir peor, nombran a Rachel como su Tutora. No la odiaba, sólo que por su culpa había aplazado el examen, ¡Nada tenía que ver el hecho de no haber estudiado! *Complete*


**Hola, es un placer para mi estar por aquí y contribuyendo con un pequeño One-shot, sobre mi pareja favorita de los jóvenes titanes. Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Resumen: Y justo cuando creyó que su día no podía ir peor, nombran a Rachel como su Tutora. No la odiaba, sólo que por su culpa había aplazado el examen, ¡Nada tenía que ver el hecho de no haber estudiado!**

 **Tutora.**

¡Esto era increíble!

Nada podía salir peor ese día.

Y pensar que ayer había planeado su día; despertaría temprano, llegaría antes que todos para esperar a su mejor amigo; Richard. El era uno de los mejores en la clase y sus apuntes le ayudarían a estudiar. Si no memorizaba nada, podría sentarse atrás de Donna, ella siempre le ayudaba cuando se lo pedía.

Más sin embargo eso no pasó.

Su alarma no había sondado; por lo cual al despertar y mirar la hora, tuvo que correr lo más rápido que pudo al baño. Sin importar que se hubiera acabado el agua caliente, se metió con rapidez a la ducha tratando de aguantar el frío.

Y pensar que era el comienzo de su día desastroso.

No solo se despertó tarde, y se baño con agua fría (en pleno invierno), también por su apuro se le había quemado el desayuno, y lo había dejado el bus.

Así que ahora se encontraba corriendo varias cuadras, tratando de llegar a tiempo para el examen final de historia, debía aprobar para poder pasar la materia.

Atravesó la puerta del salón mirando a sus compañeros listos para empezar, el maravilloso asiento que quería para él, estaba siendo ocupado por Garfield, seguramente el chico tampoco había estudiado nada.

El profesor lo miro esperando que tomara asiento.

Sus celestes ojos recorrieron todo el salón, deteniéndose en el único puesto disponible.

Era casi al final, justo al lado de la chica más inteligente, fría, con carácter fuerte, que no temía decir lo que pensaba aunque esto la convirtiera en la persona más odiada del lugar.

Ella a diferencia de los demás leía un libro muy grueso, por sus excelentes notas, no presentaría el examen. La evaluarían de una forma diferente.

Sus celestes ojos se encontraron con los lentes de ella, eran grandes y redondos, por extraño que pareciera los cristales eran blancos, ocultando el color de los ojos de ella.

Le dio una sonrisa sentándose a su lado. El examen se notaba sumamente difícil (Claro para alguien que no había estudiado nada), miro de reojo a la chica a su lado, se encontraba sumamente concentrada en los párrafos de ese gigante libro. Las pálidas manos de ella, salían de ese suéter negro, exageradamente grande.

Era la primera vez que la miraba detenidamente, aún cuando Dick le había comentado que su padre se casaría con la madre de la Roth en unos días, no se había tomado el tiempo de analizarla.

Varios mechones amatistas se podía observar salir de esa peluca negra; sabía que era peluca gracias a uno de sus amigos, que sin "querer" la había hecho caer frete a ellos (Conociendo a Jason seguramente había sido intencionalmente).

Desde ese día Garfield comenzó a seguirla intentando hacerla reír, pero solo conseguía que ella se alejará aún más de él, y que todos lo miraran como un bicho raro.

Era extraño siempre que la miraba de reojo recordaba los múltiples intentos de Bestita (como le decían de cariño), para se uniera al grupo, y que le dedicara al menos una mueca. Pero nada había funcionado.

En ese tiempo observándola se había preguntado qué era lo que Gard sentía hacia Rachel. Después de todo tanta insistencia en una chica era poco frecuente en él.

Aunque admitía que esa chica tenía un encantó singular. Cuando te dabas cuenta de su presencia, te cautivaba de una manera que no podías concentrarte en nada más.

Ella por su parte había leído muchas veces la misma línea tratando de ignorar esos celestes ojos, parecía que la analizaba, cada movimiento que hacía.

Era la primera vez que ese chico le dirigía una mirada a ella, ahora Rae quería volver a ser invisible ante sus ojos, o al menos que no fuera tan obvio al mirarla. La ponía nerviosa, sus manos estaban más frías que de costumbre.

Quería gritarle que dejará de verla, pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo no obedecía.

Afortunadamente para ella, el timbre sonó.

Desconcertando por completo a Wally, tan centrado había estado mirándola que no se había percatado de que el examen había acabado, y más importante aún no había contestado nada… Ni siquiera su nombre, estaba en problemas. Muy serios.

Su vista se fijo en el frente donde el profesor estaba parado, con el brazo extendido. Estaba perdido, acabado, luego de esto lo expulsarían, todas las esperanzas de pasar se habían esfumado.

-Joven West podría explicarme que significa esto_ El hombre espero que todos los demás se hubieran retirado para hablar a solas con el chico.

Su mirada era fría esperando una explicación, ningún estudiante antes le había entregado un examen en blanco. Y es que el hecho de ni siquiera poner su nombre le preocupaba al profesor. No creía que el West era tan tonto para no contestar ni su nombre.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del profesor, ningún estudiante antes había sido reprobado en su clase y esta no sería la primera vez. No se la dejaría fácil, pero tampoco lo haría repetir el curso.

-Le daré otra oportunidad, el lunes va a presentar de nuevo_ Tomo su maletín_ Vamos, se quién podrá ayudarlo con su problema de atención.

En la sala de profesores todos hablaban bien del joven detrás de él, inclusive las clases que se les complicaba a los demás era pan comido para Wally.

En algunas de sus clases se esforzaba por hacerlo bien, más eso no bastaba aun le faltaban varios puntos para pasar. No lo iba a reprobar, el era de esos profesores que te dan segundas oportunidades para que demuestres tu verdadero potencial.

Sus ojos celestes miraron los libros de la biblioteca, jamás había entrado a ese lugar, lo creía más tétrico. Sus pies seguían al profesor hasta una mesa, donde se encontraba la razón de su distracción en el examen, por culpa de la chica que estaba frente a él había estado distraído todo el examen y había aplazado. ¡Nada tenía que ver el hecho de no haber estudiado!

-Señorita Roth ya le tengo su evaluación_ Empujo un poco a Wally para que caminará_ Deberá ayudar al joven West a aprobar un examen, dependiendo de la nota del chico le pondré la suya.

No dijo nada más solo se retiró dejando a los jóvenes sumidos en un incomodo silencio. Que fue roto por el fuerte sonido de un libro cerrarse, Sus celestes ojos se fijaron de nuevo en los lentes de ella.

-¿Cuándo será el examen?_ Era la primera vez que Wally escuchaba la voz de la chica, era una voz algo inexpresiva.

-El lunes_ Respondió luego de unos minutos.

-Está bien_ Anoto una dirección en un papel y se lo dio_ Te espero hoy en mi casa para estudiar, no estoy dispuesta a que pases con una nota menor de veinte puntos ese examen, ¿Te quedó claro? No me interesa si tienes planes para hoy, ¡no llegues tarde!_ Sentenció saliendo de la biblioteca con su libro.

¡Genial!

No solo había estado toda la clase mirándola fijamente, sino que ahora hacía que el profesor lo ayudará con un examen.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Sus ojos se posaron en la dirección, una ligera sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, conocía muy bien esa dirección, desde que había llegado a Ciudad Gótica siempre solía visitar a Dick en su casa, y jugar con él, sus amigos y los hermanos del chico.

De todas las veces que había ido a la mansión Wayne jamás la había visto, el lugar no era precisamente pequeño, más sin embargo, alguna vez debió haberse cruzado con ella. Pero no fue así… Era posible que se hubiera mudado hace unos días, para la boda de su madre.

Camino con una extraña sonrisa, no entendía por qué estaba tan feliz, solo por estudiar para un examen, o al menos quería creer que era por eso y no por otra razón.

Miro a Alfred con una sonrisa pasando.

-Llamaré al joven Richard.

-Espere… Yo vengo a ver a Rachel_ Lo interrumpió bajando la cabeza, sintiendo un leve rubor subir a su rostro-Me ayudará con un examen_ Aclaro rápidamente.

-No había dicho nada joven Wallace_ Hablo para alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jamás se había sentido más avergonzado en toda su vida, su cara tenía un color más intenso que el de su cabello.

-Eh, hola Wally ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Dick miro a su mejor amigo algo curioso.

¡Y ahí estaba de vuelta la mala suerte de todo el día!

Volteo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. No estaba haciendo nada malo, ni tampoco fue su idea, y aún así, no podía decirle a su mejor amigos la razón de su visita. Se sentía como un criminal novato, que intentaba ocultar el cuerpo sin vida de alguien, que había matado por accidente.

-Llegas tarde_ Una tranquila voz los hizo voltear a ver las escaleras-Richard, ayudaré a West con historia, evita que Jason moleste con su música como ayer.

Comenzó a caminar hacia arriba, se paro en el tercer escalón sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué esperas West? Conoces esté lugar mejor que yo, ahora vamos a la biblioteca.

Asintió con una ligera sonrisa comenzando a caminar hacia arriba, ante la mirada confusa del chico.

-Muy bien comencemos_ Saco un libro gigante a criterio del chico.

La chica le explicaba de la manera más sencilla posible lo que sería la primera guerra mundial, cada vez que el no entendía algo, intentaba explicárselo de otra manera.

Trataba de ser paciente sabiendo que Wally estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para comprender el tema. Era la primera vez que le enseñaba a alguien, estaba resultando mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Wallace sonreía mirando a la joven a su lado, era la primera vez que entendía tan claramente como se había producido la guerra mundial, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de verla ni escucharla. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, pero para él eran minutos.

La vio acomodar varios mechones amatistas detrás de su oreja, la peluca que llevaba no solo estaba espelucada, sino también le picaba, en varias oportunidades la vio queriendo quitarse esa molestia de la cabeza, más sin embargo antes de tocarla se detenía y bajaba sus manos.

-Si quieres quitarla adelante por mí no hay problema, no le diré a nadie_ Le guiñó el ojo con una encantadora sonrisa, interrumpiéndola al verla pasar la página.

-Está bien_ Sin mirarlo se quito la peluca negra, algunos mechones se enredaron en sus lentes haciendo que estos cayeran en la mesa revelando esa mirada amatista que tanto quería esconder.

Sus pálidas manos tomaron el objeto poniéndoselos nuevamente intentando simular que nada había pasado, aunque sabía que él la había visto. La sonrisa de Wally se volvió más tierna y mucho más amplia.

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos ¿porque insistes en ocultarlos?_ Preguntando tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en esas pálidas mejillas.

Rachel podía sentir el aliento de Wally chocar con su cara, sus lentes se habían empañado un poco mientras el calor en sus mejillas crecía.

Aún con su sonrisa presente, con sumo cuidado, le quito sus lentes, admirando esos hermosos ojos, tenían su propia luz, sentía una calidez cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

Con algo de atrevimiento rozó con sus dedos a las mejillas de ella, era suave el tacto, provocándole a ambos una leve descarga eléctrica.

Una tos se escucho desde la puerta, haciéndolos separar al instante, Rachel se puso de nuevo los anteojos antes de girar a ver al intruso.

Jason sonreía con picardía mientras trataba de no carcajearse al encontrar a su "hermanita" en esta situación, con uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano. Y justo cuando creía que Rae no tenía sentimientos se encuentra con tal escena.

-Muy bien tenían guardada su relación_ Su risa se escucho en toda la biblioteca- Rae-Rae vamos a comer, si quieres invita a tu novio a quedarse_ La miro sonrojarse al punto de explotar.

Al verlo alejarse Rachel se puso de pie cerrando el libro, sin mirar a su acompañante.

-Yo lo siento_ Un tono carmín aun estaba presente en la mejilla del chico mientras miraba el piso-Creo que es mejor que me valla, gracias por ayudarme Rachel. Nos vemos mañana

Sonrió de medio lado, comenzando a alejarse de la chica.

Antes de salir de la habitación miro de reojo a Rachel que aun estaba sentada en la misma silla de antes, sus blancos dedos acariciaban la misma mejilla que él se había atrevido a tocar.

Una pequeña sonrisa apreció en su rostro antes de salir por completo del lugar.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Jason miraba con una sonrisa traviesa a su "hermanita", después de lo que vio anoche la había estado molestando toda la mañana sin que Dick se diera cuenta de sus comentarios.

Ella solo lo ignoraba concentrándose en su libro. Un rojizo cabello se hizo presente en la entrada, Wally les sonrió acercándose a ellos, mirando de reojo a Rachel.

El recuerdo de lo que se ocultaba detrás de esos lentes se hizo presente en la memoria del chico, un ligero sonrojo le recorrió el rostro, mientras sus manos acariciaban algo inseguro su cabello.

-Hola Romeo_ Una sonrisa traviesa asomo el rostro de Jason, mientras su hermano lo miraba con una ceja alzada sin comprender el nuevo apodo.

-Hola Jason_ Wally no le dio importancia el nuevo apodo- Hola Richard_ Lanzo una fugaz mirada a la chica frente a él-Hola.

-Hola_ Rachel le devolvió el saludo sin apartar aparentemente su vista del libro, cuando en realidad miraba al chico, sin comprender el porqué de ese sonrojo que comenzaba a calentar sus mejillas-¿Hoy puedes ir antes? Tengo algo que hacer después.

Miro a Wally asentir, la chica se puso de pie; antes de escuchar las risas de Jason y las preguntas de Dick, emprendiendo camino a la biblioteca dejando a los chicos solos

El día transcurrió "normal" entre las nuevas bromas de Jason y las preguntas discretas de Dick, ahora estaba en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Sonrió dulcemente mirando los lilas cabellos de ella caer en el libro mientras le explicaba quienes habían sido los presidentes y su historia.

No le costaba mucho prestarle atención, no podía apartar la mirada de la chica. Cada gesto, cada palabra salida de esos bellos labios, ese ligero sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas, cada vez que sus manos se tocaban al pasar la página.

Si esto seguía así podría acostumbrarse muy rápido, la miro con una sonrisa respondiendo con rapidez la pregunta que le había hecho. Ella lo felicito para seguir enseñándole.

-Eh, Rachel referente a lo de ayer_ Hablo al terminar la lección algo sonrojado.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya lo había olvidado_ Aunque no parecía le había costado mucho decir esas palabras.

Sus celestes ojos se fijaron en la cerámica algo triste.

-Será mejor que me valla, mañana tienes la práctica para la boda de tu mamá no quiero incomodar_ Beso con cariño la mejilla de ella- Gracias por ayudarme Rachel, fuiste de mucha ayuda.

Sin esperar un momento más se separo de ella alejándose del lugar. Rachel ni se movió, sólo se quedó allí sentada mirando la puerta por donde había salido el chico.

-Creí que eras más inteligente que eso Rachel_ Jason hablo recargado de un librero con los brazos cruzados- Te gusta y tú a él, ¿Por qué lo complicas tanto?_ Soltó un bufido sentándose a su lado despojándola de los lentes para mirarla a los ojos.

-Y… Yo…

-Tú nada_ La interrumpió abruptamente- Se que entraras en razón, eres la persona más brillante que eh conocido, no hagas alguna tontería que me haga pensar lo contrarío_ Sonrió acariciando el cabello- Sabes prefiero cuando dejas esos feos lentes en tu cuarto_ Le confesó poniéndose de pie-Piensa lo que te dije hermanita.

El fin de semana fue el más largo para Rachel, y el más corto para Wally, mientras una quería volver rápido a la escuela y aclarar las cosas. El otro quería que el lunes jamás llegará, aunque estaba preparado para el examen no estaba listo para verla.

Sí lo había olvidado era porque no le importaba, por todos los cielos, solo se acababan de conocer, claro que no le importaba, ella solo lo veía como la persona que ayudaba para obtener una calificación. Pero para él Rachel se había convertido en algo más importante.

Sin dirigir la mirada hacia ella, se sentó al frente comenzando a presentar el examen que le había dado el profesor. Por primera vez en su vida veía extremadamente fácil un examen de historia, pero era gracias a la tutora que tuvo.

Ya todos habían salido mientras él esperaba ansiosamente la nota del examen, era la primera vez que se sentía tan ansioso por una nota.

Cuando sus ojos miraron el examen en sus manos no pudo evitar sonreír, el profesor lo felicito mientras le indicaba que se retirara.

Rachel camino por el pasillo mirando los libreros, sabía que debía haberse quedado, después de todo esa también iba a ser su nota. Pero no pudo, desde que había visto el chico llegar no le había dirigido la mirada, ni siquiera por error.

-Rachel_ Escucho un grito mientras la puerta era abierta abruptamente-Rae_ Volvió a gritar corriendo por los pasillos.

Para suerte de Wallace la bibliotecaria había salido, por lo cual nadie lo regañaría. Al ver la chica frente a él la abrazo con fuerza dejándola sorprendida.

-Pasé_ Decía orgulloso-Gracias a ti saque veinte puntos.

La libero de su agarre enseñándole la nota con una gran sonrisa, estaba tan emocionado que la aferro con fuerza una vez más olvidando el incidente del viernes.

Al separarse le sonrió quitando algunos mechones amatistas que caían en su rostro, por el abrazo la peluca se había movido un poco.

-Me gusta tu cabello no lo ocultes_ Beso la frente de ella quitándole la peluca-Mucho mejor, creo que ya debo irme, no te quitaré más tu tiempo.

El chico sonrió con algo de tristeza despidiéndose de ella para empezar a caminar.

-¡Espera!_ Exclamo abrazándolo por detrás, su rostro se hundió en la espalda de él ocultando su leve sonrojo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir mientras sus manos se aferraban aun más en la ropa de él, no quería dejarlo ir, esta vez no lo dejaría ir así.

-¿Que pasa Rachel?_ No pudo evitar preguntar algo sonrojado sin poder mirarla a la cara por la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Me gustas_ Escucho un leve murmullo detrás de él, pero lo suficientemente claro para que él la escuchará.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico acomodándose mejor para quedar frente a ella, sus dedos recorrieron la mejilla de ella, mientras se acercaba un poco más.

-Debo estar soñando_ Soltó junto a una risita, su nariz acariciaba con cuidado las rosadas mejillas de ella- te quiero Rachel.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta de ella, se acerco con una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa, sus labios se rozaron levemente, mientras las manos del chico bajaban a la cintura de Rachel estrechándola contra su cuerpo, las manos de la chica subieron hasta el cabello de Wally, sus dedos se enredaron en el rojizo cabello del chico, mientras su beso se intensificaba cada vez más.

Al separarse se miraron sonrojados, Wallace unió sus dedos con los de ella dedicándole una sonrisa, un nuevo brillo estaba presente en los ojos de ambos.

-Te ves hermosa con esa sonrisa_ Beso con cariño su mejilla para quitarle los lentes-¡Por hoy no te los pondrás!_ Decidió dejando tirada la peluca y los lentes en una mesa-Me encantan tus ojos_ Beso sus labios para comenzar a caminar a su lado.

Sus dedos estaban unidos con los de ella mientras la miraba de reojo.

Jason salió de las sombras mientras sonreía y tomaba las cosas que le pertenecían a su próximamente hermana. Al fin alguien había conseguido que esas bellas gemas salieran de esos horribles e innecesarios lentes.

Los guardo en su mochila comenzando a caminar hacía donde se había ido la pareja, seguramente ya debían estar explicando cómo habían estado juntos.

Soltó una carcajada, si hubiera sabido antes que era tan simple como aplazar un examen para obtener el corazón de la joven, lo hubiera hecho en el mismo instante que la conoció.

Los miro sentados en un árbol, Rachel leía un libro en voz alta mientras Wally la miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Era tan simple como tenerla de Tutora, una nueva risa escapo de sus labios. Era demasiado fácil como para pensar en que esa era la solución. Jamás le paso por la cabeza esa respuesta. Sus ojos la miraron fijamente, más le valía a "Romeo" cuidar a Rachel, oh se las arreglaría para entrar a su departamento y torturarlo hasta que la trate como la princesa que era.

 **Fin.**

 **Pues… Quise agregar un leve Red-x/Raven. Espero que no les moleste, en mi mente iba a quedar más corto, muchísimo más corto.**

 **Pero esto es lo que quedó al final, espero que les allá gustado. Y que no se les allá hecho muy aburrido. Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
